To address these scientific questions the contractor, working with LEDB staff, will design a pilot observational study of 50 residents of a CCRC in Minnesota. Residents will be considered eligible for the study if they live in independent senior housing or assisted living settings. The SPPB and a questionnaire in demographics, disease status, disability and health behaviors will be administered at baseline. In interviews every two months for the succeeding 10 months outcome measures including disability, change in residential setting, falls, ER vistis and hopitalizations will be assessed. At 10 months the SPPB will be re-administered to evaulate objective change in functioning.